


Five Times Delenn and Ivanova Showered Together

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, eventual happy fluffyness, little of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time they bathed instead.  A glimpse into Delenn and Ivanova friendship through season two and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trouble with Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a five times fic, so here it is. It will be multi chapter, so hang on tight. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the dialog.

"Oh boy," Ivanova said, closing her eyes briefly.

Delenn handed her brush thankfully to Commander Ivanova, who looked as if she had been told to single handedly take on an army, though that may have been too cheerful a comparison.

"Do you have any, um, hair care products?" Ivanova asked, drumming the brush on her hand rhythmically.

"I sent Lennier out earlier for what I gathered the necessary implements were," Delenn said, leading Ivanova into the unused human bathroom that was in her quarters.

Ivanova nodded at Delenn's thoughtfulness and preparation, looking over the assortment of hair ties, bobby pins, shampoo and conditioner that sat unused on the bathroom counter.

"Do you know how to use any of these?" Ivanova asked, brandishing a bottle of shampoo. Delenn hung her head in embarrassment.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to, I was only trying to gage how much help you'll need," Ivanova said, reassuring Delenn with a comforting hand on the Minbari's shoulder.

"Right. Clothes off." Ivanova said, unzipping her jacket.

"Hm?" Delenn said surprised.

"I can't teach you how to properly deal with your hair while you're still dressed. Unless you are uncomfortable, then I can try and instruct you from outside of the shower," Ivanova said, pausing at the top button of her shirt.

"I am not uncomfortable, I was not aware that you have to undress to deal with this hair," Delenn said, untying her robe.

"Like I said earlier, you need to submerge your body in water," Ivanova said, pulling her shirt off.

"What's that?" Delenn asked, now only in her undershift.

Ivanova gave a sigh.

"It's called a bra."

"Ah. I've never seen one. I knew what they were of course," Delenn said, slipping her underdress over her head and standing uncertainly in front of Ivanova.

Ivanova took a deep breath, shedding her underthings, and focused her mind on the task ahead.

\---

"I read that hair was made of dead cells, but it feels so, so, oh don't know the proper term, alive with you doing that," Delenn said as Ivanova massaged conditioner through Delenn's unruly hair.

"I honestly don't understand it either," Ivanova replied, running her finger's through Delenn's hair to work the tangles out.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence as Ivanova worked with Delenn's hair, dotted with the occasional explanation of how to deal with hypothetical situations, and instructions on how to wash other parts of the body.

"Now it's your turn," Delenn said when Ivanova was finished.

"What?" Susan asked, slightly surprised.

"If I am to wash my own hair I must learn somehow. Turn around please," Delenn insisted, pressing Ivanova's shoulder lightly.

Ivanova grumbled something about not needing her hair washed, but turned around nonetheless, if only to appease the Minbari ambassador.

Delenn's hand's were soft as they gently worked their way through Ivanova's hair, and for the first time in a while, the commander felt at ease in another's presence. So at ease, she barely noticed when Delenn had finished.

"There," the Minbari said, putting the bottle of conditioner down. "I believe I have finished."

"Thank you. That was actually relaxing," Ivanova said, turning and smiling at the other woman.

"Now what?" Delenn asked, turning off the water.

"Well, do you have hair curlers?" Ivanova asked opening the shower door to grab a towel.

"I believe so."


	2. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivanova is having trouble dealing with her conflicting emotions over Talia's brainwashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, angsty, angsty. I am so sorry.

Ivanova didn't quite know what had come over her. Why would Delenn even care about her?   _Why would she care enough to listen to me?_

"Come in," Delenn called through the speaker after Susan had buzzed through.

She entered and immediately realized that this was probably a bad idea.

"I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have come," Ivanova cringed at the sound of her voice, how frail it sounded, and made to leave, trying to disguise the red puffiness of her eyes.

"Susan," Delenn was suddenly at Ivanova's arm, leading her away from the door and onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked after handing Susan a glass of water to calm her.

"Talia. She... She's gone, and I won't ever get her back. She was my friend, more than that even, she trusted me and now she's gone," Susan burst out, gripping her glass tightly, nearly to the breaking point.

"I know Susan. I know," Delenn said, removing the glass from Ivanova's hands and replacing it with one of her own, smaller, hands.

"I just feel guilty, like maybe I could have done something..."

"There was nothing you could do. If there was anything that could be done I would help you do it in a heart beat," Delenn said, wrapping her arms around her human friend, and letting her cry into her shoulder.

They remained that way for a while, Susan crying out her pain and frustration into Delenn's shoulder, and Delenn murmuring words of comfort into the other woman's ear.

After a long while Susan stopped sobbing and took a long shaky breath, squeezing Delenn lightly.

"Come," Delenn said, letting go of Susan and squeezing her hand instead. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Delenn led Ivanova by the hand into the bathroom, and shut the door behind them.

"Please remove your clothes," Delenn said, taking the pin out of her robe.

Susan was too weak from crying to protest, so she did as Delenn asked while the Minbari Ambassador started the water in the shower.

When they were both undressed, and the water was warm, Delenn led a very subdued Ivanova into the shower, much like the time six months ago when the then newly promoted commander had helped the ambassador with her unruly hair.

"You don't have to do this," Ivanova said finally, as Delenn unbraided Susan's hair.

"No one needs do anything. But I wish to, I seem to remember this helping you relax last time," Delenn said, running her hand through Ivanova's now unbraided hair.

Delenn slowly shampooed and conditioned Susan's hair, and made light conversation to distract the human woman, but eventually the two fell silent and merely derived comfort from the other's presence.

When they had gotten out and dried themselves, Delenn offered Ivanova one of her night robes, which Susan accepted, and suggested that the commander might stay the night, saying that it was, "To keep you from doing something foolish."

After initially protesting it, Ivanova accepted, and spent the night, happy to have a friend who cared.


	3. After the Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delenn is in need of comfort after her session with the inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after "Comes The Inquisitor. Lotsa angst. I am so sorry.

"Ivanova?"

Susan looked up from her book, set on edge by Delenn's agitated tone.

"Come in," she said, hastily putting her book on the coffee table and standing up.

The door opened and Delenn stepped through. She looked like hell. Or, more accurately, like she had gone through it.

"Oh god, Delenn," Ivanova abandoned all pretense of formality and rushed to hug her friend.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I can't tell you. I wish I could," Delenn said, clutching Ivanova with surprising strength.

"What the hell kind of meeting does this to someone?" Susan asked, drawing away slightly to look at her friend's face.

"Not one I can safely talk about," Delenn said, burying her face into Ivanova's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You can explain in the shower," Susan said, tightening her hold around Delenn.

Neither of them spoke again until they were in the shower, and after Ivanova had begun to slowly work her fingers through Delenn's curls, which had begun to mat together from the neglect and sweat of the last two days. Minbari may not sweat, but apparently half Minbari do.

"Now can you explain the whole inquisitor thing the Captain mentioned, and why it caused you to end up like this," Ivanova insisted, pausing on Delenn's hair a moment to squeeze the older woman's shoulder.

"There is a prophecy among my people, one of the things it said was that one of us would become a bridge between us and your people. The Vorlons believed that I had acted rashly, and sent an Inquisitor to test me, to see if I was truly that one," Delenn said quietly, unsure if she was allowed to say it.

"And that test included torture?" Ivanova asked, appalled.

She felt Delenn nod under her fingers.

"The hell with that! Who could allow that?" Ivanova exclaimed, turning Delenn around.

"It was necessary," Delenn said with a sigh.

"The hell it is! No kind of torture is necessary," Ivanova said, grabbing onto Delenn shoulders.

They looked at each other for a long moment before either spoke.

"You're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt. I've lost so many friends, I don't want lose anyone else," Ivanova said, running her hands down Delenn's arms.

"I know. We are alike in that respect," Delenn said, reaching up to cup Susan's cheek. "And, as you say, you are my bestfriend as well."

\---

It became a ritual for the two of them. Showering together. Whenever something happened to one, or they need to exchange information, or simply needed someone to talk to, they'd find each other.


	4. The Hour Before the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lennier is worried about Delenn, and goes to Ivanova for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I was at a dance convention all weekend, but I did manage to do some writing in my downtime. 
> 
> A little more angst this chapter. The next will also be angsty, but the last chapter will be cavity inducing fluffyness. I am not sorry in the slightest.

It was nearly two a.m. so it was a surprise when Ivanova heard a buzz at her door.

"What?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"It Lennier. I'm here about Delenn," Lennier said through the intercom.

"Come in," Ivanova said, putting her glass down and standing up.

Lennier stepped through the door, looking extremely agitated.

"What's wrong with Delenn?" Ivanova asked, moving forward towards Lennier.

"She's not eating, showering, or leaving her quarters. I'm worried that she's not going to make it through the week," Lennier confessed.

"Thank you for telling me Lennier. I'll get on it," Ivanova reassured the Minbari.  "I'll go over there."

"Thank you," Lennier said, giving her a slight bow.

"Go get some sleep," Ivanova said, gesturing for Lennier to leave.

\---

"Delenn? I know you're in there," Ivanova called into the intercom.

"Come in."

Ivanova entered at Delenn's request to find the Minbari ambassador sitting stiffly on the couch, watching a candle flicker in front of her.

"I heard you haven't been eating or drinking, or anything that is a necessary human function," Ivanova said, sitting down next to Delenn on the couch.

"I heard that you have not slept in at least a week," Delenn said, finally looking away from the candle, and at Susan.

"Sleeping is not strictly necessary, and you are starting to smell," Susan said, running one finger through Delenn's greasy hair.

"It doesn't matter," Delenn looked away again.

"Delenn. The alliance is starting to crack. We have to keep it together for now, we can't appear unable to handle this. People are starting to ask where you are. Now I am just as upset as you are, but I have to keep it together for a little while longer. And so do you. Starting with taking a shower," Ivanova stood up at this, pulling a very dejected Delenn with her.

\---

"It was my fault," Delenn said suddenly, causing Susan to hold still, finger still intertwined in Delenn's hair.

"What was?" Susan asked, continuing to massage conditioner into the ambassador's scalp.

"He went to Z'ha'dum because I didn't tell him that his wife might still be alive. Maybe if I'd told him he wouldn't have gone!" Delenn burst out, turning around to look at Ivanova helplessly.

"You don't know that. You can't change the past, but we can do our best with the present," Susan said, trying her best to sound reassuring.

Delenn nodded and smiled weakly.

"At least, even if everything else goes wrong, we still have each other," Delenn said quietly, almost shyly.

"At least," Susan agreed, wrapping her arms around the Minbari ambassadors petite frame.

Delenn flinched at the sudden contact at first, but eventually relaxed and hugged Ivanova back.

\---

It was two week later, after Sheridan had returned, that Ivanova found herself wondering what might have happened between herself and Delenn had John not come back. She immediately rebuked herself for the thought, but that didn't mean that the thought went away, and every now and again it came back.


	5. After Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after Sheridan's death, Ivanova and Delenn watch the sunrise, and shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys! This one is kinda long, even though I didn't intend it to be.

Every morning Delenn would get up and watch the sunrise. Alone. Susan accepted that fact.  She understood how Delenn coped with grief, so every morning after she had come to Minbar to take up Sheridan's roll as Entil'za, while Delenn was watching the sunrise, Susan would set the table for breakfast, or clean up paperwork, or make tea (usually), or something necessary to make herself scarce during the few moments that Delenn truly had to herself. It was an unspoken trust between the two of them, and it was visible in Delenn's eyes when the former Minbari ambassador greeted Ivanova for breakfast, the gratitude she felt.

It became a routine for them, and it was the same every day, Delenn watching the sunrise in the garden outside, and Ivanova doing her best to be quiet inside, so it was a surprise when one morning Ivanova woke to Delenn shaking her gently.

"Wha? Delenn, what's wrong?" Ivanova asked, sitting upright and rubbing her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would join me in the garden," Delenn asked softly, Susan might even have gone as far as to say timidly.

Ivanova nodded, surprised at Delenn's request, and took the robe the half Minbari offered her.

The two women walk out into the garden in a comfortable silence that over twenty years of friendship had led them to truly appreciate, and the past six had led them to thoroughly enjoy.

Delenn sat down on what Susan mentally referred to as 'John and Delenn's bench," and motioned for Ivanova to join her.

"Why did you ask me to sit with you?" Susan asked once she was settled.

"I am tired of watching the sunrise alone," Delenn admitted quietly, turning a sad smile towards Susan.

Susan returned the smile before fixing her gaze on the predawn sky. As the sun rose Ivanova understood why Delenn got up every morning to watch it. It was an amazing sight, and for the first time in a long time she felt unexplainably happy and content.

She felt Delenn lean against her, and for the first time in a very long while, the thoughts of what might have happened had Sheridan not come back from Z'ha'dum entered her mind.

No. That was a lie. She had thought about it a lot over the last six months, but she was only now admitting to herself that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't only feeling friendship for the woman next to her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Delenn's voice shoved Susan roughly back into reality. A reality where Delenn was gently holding Ivanova's chin with one hand.

"Are you alright Susan?" Delenn asked, shifting closer and cupping Susan's face with both hands.

"I just feel like an intruder. I feel like an intruder in your life, on this planet, in your home," Ivanova burst out.

Susan tried to turn her head away, but Delenn held her firmly in place.

"You are not an intruder. You are my friend, and do not wish for you to ever feel that way. I... I love you," Delenn trailed off, and suddenly releasing Ivanova's face, looking nervously at her human friend.

Susan's ears stopped working. All she could hear were the words Delenn had just spoken, echoing over, and over again in her head.

It took Ivanova a moment to register the fact that Delenn had stood up, and barely heard her muttered "I'm sorry," and only fully caught back onto reality when Delenn began to almost run from the garden.

"Delenn wait!" Susan called, running after her friend.

She grabbed Delenn's arm, stopping them both just outside of the house, and turned Delenn around.

"I love you too Delenn," Ivanova said, wiping a tear off of Delenn's face.

Delenn gave a weak smile and buried her face into Susan's shoulder, and Ivanova held her close.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Ivanova said quietly against Delenn's hair.

This made Delenn laugh so hard she practically vibrated against Ivanova's chest, which in turn caused Susan to laugh as well.

\---

It had been a long time since the two had showered together, not since Ivanova had left Babylon 5, so it was almost strange to be doing it again, and almost more intimate in a way.

Ivanova let her hands linger on Delenn's hair, twisting it around and letting her mind wander in ways she had never let it before.

"What are you thinking about?" Delenn asked, suddenly facing Susan.

Ivanova turned a bright pink at the question, flustered into a stuttering silence.  

Delenn laughed at her embarrassed friend, running one hand through Susan's wet hair, drawing them closer.

"You are going to be the death of me," Ivanova said with a laugh.

"Good," Delenn said, and without warning, she kissed her.

It was a soft, questioning kiss that was over almost before it had begun, but it still left them both breathless from shock.

They were silent for a few moments after, realizing what was happening.

"Are you sure about this?" Susan asked, thumbing Delenn's cheekbone.

"Of course. I would not have said anything otherwise," Delenn answered, leaning into Ivanova's touch.

Susan gave Delenn a small smile and leaned in to kiss her again.  This kiss was longer, but still soft and exploratory.

When they broke apart Ivanova pressed her forehead against Delenn's and smiled.

"Maybe we should get out of the shower," Delenn suggested, taking Susan's hand.

\---

Every morning after that day they watched the sun rise together. 


	6. Everything After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delenn somehow manages to get Susan away from mountains of paper work.

"Susan?"

Ivanova looked up from her paper work at Delenn's voice and grinned. Even after thirty years of marriage she still had a tendency to blush when Delenn used her first name.

"Come in," she said, putting her paperwork down and standing up.

Delenn opened the door and immediately made her way to Ivanova, arms outstretched, and Susan gladly wrapped her arms around her wife.

"When you didn't come home I assumed that there was a paperwork backup, so I came to help," Delenn said after kissing Susan quickly.

"Backup is an understatement. Sometimes I wonder why our jobs create so much paperwork."

"Well maybe it's the universe's idea of humor," Delenn said, a wicked smile playing across her face.

"What are you playing at Delenn?" Ivanova asked, suspicion entering her tone.

"Come with me and find out," Delenn said, a flirtatious edge to her voice as she backed out of the room.

"Damn it Delenn," Susan said when the half Minbari had left the room.

Ivanova quickly gathered up the rest of her paperwork, then called her assistant to tell him that she would get to the rest of it in the morning. After completing that, Entil'za Susan Ivanova ran out of her office like a small child.

\---

She found Delenn leaning against a wall at the end of a hallway waiting for her.

"That didn't take long," Delenn said, taking Susan's hand and continuing on their path.

"You know how I get when I don't know something," Ivanova said, turning her head to kiss Delenn's bone crest.

Delenn hummed appreciatively at the contact before continuing.

"I know. You turn into a small child deprived of candy, it is rather amusing to watch you when there's something you don't know."

"You are the worst tease," Susan grumbled.

"Yes, but you still love me," Delenn teased, flashing a knowing smile in Ivanova's direction.

Susan laughed at this and lapsed into a reluctant silence.

The rest of the walk passed in a comfortable silence as they made their way home. The stars were just coming out, which was quite the sight on Minbar as there were so many. It was something Ivanova had learned to love about her adopted home, and also something that reminded her of her birth home.

"We're here," Delenn said quietly, sliding the front door open and gesturing for Susan to enter.

The house seemed the same as it normally did as Ivanova hung her Ranger cloak on the hook just inside the door, but Delenn still had her 'I have something planned' face on.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Susan asked, thoroughly exasperated by now.

"You are always so impatient," Delenn said, getting on tiptoe to kiss Ivanova quickly.

"Only when I'm annoyed," Susan said, rubbing her hand up Delenn's spine.

"Then you are perpetually annoyed," Delenn teased, leading Ivanova through the house and into the bathroom.

\---

Inside the bathroom Delenn took both of Ivanova's hands and smiled her most angelic smile. The one she used when she really wanted something.

"Alright. What do you want?" Ivanova asked, trying and failing to keep a grin from her face.

"Nothing!" Delenn said with mock innocence.

Ivanova raised her eyebrow at the woman in front of, attempting to keep a serious expression.

"I just thought, since it's been a while, that we could shower together. We haven't had time since... I actually don't remember the last time," Delenn said running her hands down Susan's sides.

"Or we could bath," Ivanova suggested. Two could play at this game. "Unless you don't think you can behave yourself that is."

Delenn looked almost offended at this, but Susan knew her well enough to tell that it was all an act.

"Who said I was planning to in the first place?" Delenn teased, stepping away from her wife to start the water running.

"Damn it Delenn," Ivanova said, giving up entirely and wrapping her arms around Delenn from behind.

\---

Susan sighed contentedly at the warm water around her, and the warm body next to her. It had been a long day, hell, a long week, and they hadn't gotten much time to just spend together.

"Was there some kind of occasion?" She said, breaking the lingering silence.

"It was fifty years ago today that you taught me how to deal with my, then new, human hair. I thought it was appropriate," Delenn said, kissing Ivanova's jaw softly before looking at her wife in the eyes.

"You remember everything don't you?" Ivanova asked incredulously, snaking her fingers through Delenn's hair.

"It is both a blessing and a curse," Delenn sighed, leaning her head on Susan's chest.

"Do you want to get out?" Ivanova asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Delenn's forehead.

"Hmmm... But it is warm in here," Delenn mumbled sleepily.

"So's our bed," Susan said reaching over to pull the plug on the drain.

They quickly dried themselves, and, not bothering to dress, slipped into their bed in the next room.

It was strange to think, Ivanova thought as Delenn snuggled into her, that had someone told her fifty years ago that she would end up married to a former Minbari ambassador, grey council member, and the current president of the alliance, she would have had them shipped off for being insane. But the universe did like to have an imagination.

And if it's imagination was going to end in things like this, Susan didn't much care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave constructive criticism in the comments (or just tell me what you like, or leave kudos).


End file.
